


Maybe Nastya's Story

by greyRaindrop



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, floating in space, goodbye of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyRaindrop/pseuds/greyRaindrop
Summary: The Aurora is no more and Nastya goes out. This is what might happend after she left.





	Maybe Nastya's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I felt the urge writitng.  
> Just wanted to put this out here so it doesn't rot in some dark place.  
> (Excuse any language mistakes. I usually don't write in English, but it would have felt strange in any other language.)

It ended other than imagined for her. The Doctor had done her work quite well and the gentle dripping of the engineer’s quicksilver blood and floating into space weren’t enough. Her inner mechanisms were still working after days had already past and the ship that wasn’t her Aurora anymore was long gone, exploring another part of some Universe, at another time, where Gods might be battling and trains derailing. 

She wouldn’t know about this. Her gaze was only fixated on the metal shard that drifted away and away, leaving her alone. Her wounds closed after some time, not showing the places were the blood had poured anymore. Like before, when she was a little girl, crouched in a rusty corner and the mechanics that the Doctor had installed in her did their job the first time. The pain that had jolted through every single vein of hers. Crouched there in the rusty corner of a spaceship of whom she would learn every inch of metal, every gear, how to mend it, how to care for her. 

She had known and loved her Aurora, but then things had changed. Parts had been replaced, until everything was – not quite shiny and new – but different and strange. She would turn corners and wouldn’t know where she was anymore, and Aurora couldn’t tell either. She couldn’t bear it to witness how Aurora fell apart and wouldn’t even remember herself from time to time. It was best to free her. To let her go. To free her from the creatures that lived in her and wouldn’t appreciate the part that Aurora had played in all their numerous and lunatic adventures. 

Nastya watched as the Aurora began her final journey, into the stars and far away. And she shed no tears, only her quicksilver blood that bound her to the half-life she led since the Doctor had picked her up, like all of her little curiosities. 

Some more time would pass until a space vessel came across her floating direction and picked her up, not knowing what they would bring on board. But she kept quiet, wouldn’t speak to anyone until they had reached a station where she would take her leave. She would walk streets. Once she will see an old man who makes Automatons, some of them almost looking like people she knew, but they are processed badly and she could help, but she won’t. Always just passing through, never actually touching or changing. Her Cyberian coat becoming battered and stained, but the look in her eyes never changing. Never looking less determined and lost at the same time. Never finding her way back and she won’t turn. No, she won’t. Engines whispering to her, but she won’t listen. None of their humming can be as gentle, none of their resonances as deep. 

She won’t say that she is lost, because she isn’t. Not even looking for anything, really. She knows she can’t find it. 

And sometimes she finds herself missing them, actually missing them. Well, maybe not Jonny that crazy fuck, but the rest of them, a little bit. Their footsteps echoing on the metal floors. The bullet holes they left. Their voices, shouting for her, searching for her, never finding her in the depth of Aurora. Buried there between the pipes and clockworks where she belongs.


End file.
